


Demons

by Zoe13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe13/pseuds/Zoe13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the song by Imagine Dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

/When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold/

Stiles shivered, meeting the vampire's eyes just before Derek ripped it's throat out. Nothing turned out right. Old friends forgot you, new friends tried to kill you. 

Good people seemed to not exist anymore. But Derek- Derek was still there.

 

/When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood’s run stale/

Derek had once looked up to Peter- he'd once dreamed of being like him someday. But now Peter was so different. Derek felt lost, like a little child that didn't know how to behave. He felt like a failure.

 

/I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There’s nowhere we can hide/

"Just tell him you love him," Isaac said. 

"I can't," Derek said softly. "I'm a werewolf, Isaac, he'll get hurt."

"He will already," Isaac answered. "And he knows that. He's not running into this blindly."

 

/No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come/

"You'd do anything to get your family back, wouldn't you Derek? Well so would I!" Gerard yelled at him. "You took Kate away and I want her back!"

"Life doesn't give us everything we want!" Stiles yelled back, leaping to defend Derek. "She took everything from him, and you want her back again?"

"I don't care about his family! I want all of mine!"

"Well they're dead!" Derek roared. "They're all dead!"

 

/When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide  
Don’t get too close  
It’s dark inside  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide/

Stiles laid a hand on Derek's shoulder and looked up, meeting his eyes. 

"Why do you always blame yourself?" he asked softly.

Derek turned away from his touch though he didn't want to. "Because it's always my fault."

 

/When the curtain’s call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl/

"Stiles! Hang on, we're almost there!"

"Derek...it's- it's alright."

"It's not, it's really not, Stiles! Please...just don't leave me."

 

/So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made/

"Let me in, Derek," Stiles said gently. "Please, let someone help you."

"I ruin everything, Stiles. Don't let me leave you a wreck."

"Derek, you're not lett-"

"Get out!" It pained him, but he needed to do it. "Leave, Stiles. Leave before you get hurt. You almost died once, and it could happen again."

 

/Don’t want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don’t want to hide the truth/

"Derek, don't shut me out. You can't live like this. I know you want me safe, but I also know that it won't work because I'm a trouble magnet and- fuck, Derek, just...please." Stiles sighed. "It's not making anything better." 

Derek kept the voicemail but didn't answer.

 

/No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come/

He couldn't tell Stiles, couldn't let him back in. You can't be greedy with love- it only hurts people. 

But why did it feel like he hurt no matter what?

 

/When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide  
Don’t get too close  
It’s dark inside  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide/

"Stiles, I'm a wreck." 

Stiles knew he was telling the truth when he looked at him, face distraught. "I don't care," he said. "Aren't we all anyway?"

 

/They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go/

Fate hated him. It really did. Every time he was happy he had to let it go, had to try and save what he could. And so he had to push Stiles away. 

 

/Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how/

He was still happy, still young, and Derek couldn't take that away. There was still innocence in his eyes and he couldn't bear to see that go.

 

/When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide  
Don’t get too close  
It’s dark inside  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide/

Stiles' hands looked fragile as he grasped Derek's, leaning their foreheads together.

"Stiles-"

"I'm not saying 'please' this time and you can't push me away. I'm here to stay Derek- I'm here and I'll help you get rid of the demons."

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you didn't get it, Derek is in love with Stiles, but is scared that Stiles will get hurt because of him. Gerard somehow comes back and Stiles is almost killed, resulting in Derek thinking his fears are confirmed. Stiles breaks through that finally, though, and gets Derek to open up.


End file.
